Naruto: Bigger is Better
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: The Rift Ripper. A device used to suck your enemies into a black hole of nothingness...unfortunately for the good engineers at Gadgetron, the portal spat something out instead. Now a Commander of the Galactic Rangers, Naruto will prove that when it comes to weapons, bigger is always better. Pairing is Naruto/Sasha.


Hello to all my wonderful fans out there. Been working on this for quite a while at this point, so I really hope you enjoy. Expect to see plenty of classic gadgets and weapons, and some brand new ones as well. As a reference, this begins right about the same time Ratchet and Clank were in the Bogon galaxy in 'Going Commando.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ratchet and Clank.

At the Gadgetron facilities on planet Kalebo III, the entire company was bustling, building new and ever better gadgets and weapons. Within the testing rooms, several gadget engineers were making the last minute adjustments to the newest upgrade to the Rift Inducer, called the Rift Ripper. This was a big day, and everything needed to go off without a hitch.

The sound of thrusters caught the engineers' attention, and they immediately stopped what they were doing. Time was up. Rushing outside, the Gadgetron worker stood at attention as the ship opened and out stepped the new Captain of the Starship Phoenix, Sasha Phyronix, daughter to the Galactic President, and commander of the Galactic Rangers. Two of which flanked their captain on either side.

"Captain Phyronix, it's a pleasure to meet you," the head Gadget Engineer announced, stepping forward. "I do hope you enjoy the demonstration today. We've made sure you'll see only our best." Holding up her hand, Sasha nodded.

"Gentlemen, I just want my Rangers armed with the best equipment Gadgetron has to offer," she replied. "I trust that you all won't disappoint. Gadgetron rarely does."

"Yes, well, today we'll be demonstrating several upgrades to the standard weapons, as well as our newest weapon, the Zap-staff...the name is pending..." the lead engineer replied, holding out a holo-pad with the complete list of demonstrations. Motioning for the Captain to follow, the entire group moved into the testing room.

**Meanwhile, In another Dimension**

Moving the brush over the surface, Naruto made sure to be extra careful. "Man," he said, looking to his sealing array to the scroll on Advanced Sealing Theory Jiraiya had given him...right before running off to the nearest town to do...research. But that was a while ago. The duo had since returned home from their long training trip. "I hope this works."

"_The seal array functions in a similar way a key functions with a locked door. Rather than sealing items within the actual scroll, the array taps into what Seal experts call, Un-space, a hole within the confines of space, otherwise known as a 'pocket-dimension.' Thus, the creation of larger sealing scrolls, or placing sealing arrays on body-parts, can be quite dangerous."_ Naruto read the notes and then looked down at his array, a rather large, complex array at that, and wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow_. _"Sure, now you tell me." Said array was drawn up across his right arm, from his shoulder to his elbow.

Making the last few markings of his array, he carefully blew the ink to dry it, careful not to smear any ink. "Alright," he said, placing his hands into the ram symbol, channeling his chakra and causing the seal array to glow a faint blue...Before he felt the most intense pain of his life and blacked out, feeling for the whole world as though he were being torn apart.

**Gadgetron testing facilities  
Kalebo III**

The Engineers were in a panic. Normally the mini-black-holes generated by the Rift Ripper were stable. But not this time...and during the big demonstration too. Normally, the black-holes tapped into a pocket dimension, creating a vacuum that sucked in everything within the gravitational pull...But for some reason, the gravity seemed to be forcing them away rather than pulling anything towards the center.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Captain Sasha asked, eying the Head engineer warily. Scanning the monitor, the Gadget creator shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he announced, worried more for the failed demonstration than the safety of the others. The dimensional-rift would dissipate on its own in a few moments.

"Sir!" shouted on of the other engineers, monitoring the situation carefully, catching the attention of both the Head and the Galactic Rangers. "It looks like something's...coming out of the rift..."

"Coming out?" the Lead engineer said in shock. "What do you mean 'Coming out.' It's a Black-hole, things go in, not out." The worker monitoring the rift shook his head and pointed to the expanding dimensional rift."

"Tell that to whatever just breached the event-horizon..." he said, before the hole into the nothingness spat out a humanoid figure, before fading into oblivion. They could tell by the copious amounts of blood that whatever had been thrown out of the rift was badly injured.

"Get him to the Med-center," the Lead engineer told his subordinates, but they were stopped by the Captain of the Phoenix.

"No," she said, before turning to her Rangers. "Get him to _our_ medical bay, stat." The Rangers gave a salute before entering the sealed test room and collected the strange blonde-haired male, taking note that his right arm seemed to have been violently torn off at the shoulder.

Naruto groaned as he returned to the world of consciousness, hearing the telltale sounds of being in the hospital. _"Oh man,"_ he thought. _"That scroll was right. Body seals can be dangerous."_ Opening his eyes, he was surprised at the surroundings. It was nothing like any Hospital he had ever seen. Sitting up, he was hit with a wave of light-headedness. Bringing his hand up to rub his eyes, he noticed how cold it felt. It didn't feel like flesh, it felt like...Pulling back his hand, he screamed.

"I see you're awake." Turning to the voice, Naruto took note of the...animal-like lady who had just entered the room. He tried to shake the sight from his head, but upon second look, he realized he wasn't just hallucinating.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where the hell am I? What happened." Sasha held her hands up defensively.

"Whoa there, one question at a time," she replied. "I'm Captain Sasha, of the Starship Phoenix. You're on my ship. As to what happened..." Looking from the boy to his brand new _robotic _arm, she continued. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"What the hell is a 'starship?" Naruto asked, getting a surprised look from Sasha, who sat down at in a chair next to Naruto's bed.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" she asked, unbelieving that the blonde really didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Member of the Konoha Shinobi forces in the Elemental nations," he replied, confirming Sasha's suspicions. She had never heard of any place called Konoha or the Elemental Nations, but she recognized military protocol.

"Shinobi..." she said. "That some form of Soldier?" Naruto nodded, before bringing attention to his new limb.

"What exactly is...this?" he asked, and Sasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, the way you got here bring your arm with you," she said. "However, you were lucky you were spat out at Gadgetron. You're the first to try out their P.A.L. System." Naruto looked from the Captain to his arm.

"P.A.L.? What does that supposed to mean?" Sasha brought out a holo-pad, bringing up the schematics on the device.

"Pseudo, All-purpose, Limb," she announced. "Direct connection to the nerves to allow basic feelings of touch, with shoulder-mounted Nano-tech storage receptacle for healing on the go. Also comes with a forearm-mounted holo-shield. Grants only temporary protection, but used properly can be a life-saver. Gadgetron, due to the circumstances behind your arrival, has donated the P.A.L. to you, and the Galactic Rangers took the liberty of purchasing some of the custom P.A.L. upgrades." Taking a look to Naruto, she noticed that he was just staring blankly into space...unfortunately, the flood of new information was too much for his brain.

"Whoops, guess you don't hear terms like that where you come from, huh?" she asked, snapping the blonde out of his stupor. "Anyway, the arm does come with 24/7 connection the Gadgetron's 'Helpdesk' Service, so any questions you have can be answered through that. We gave you a Swing-shot, and a Bomb Glove upgrade. When you feel you're up to it, you can check out our Virtual Reality training system to get a feel for it."

"Um...I appreciate it..." Naruto replied, a bit unsure of all that was happening. "Do you maybe have anything for me to read? Something that could help me learn a bit about this whole place? I'm not sure if I'm stuck here permanently, but if I am, I don't want to constantly be wondering what the hell everyone's talking about...no offense, Captain." Sasha just gave a small smile, and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," she announced, standing. "By the way, you can just call me, Sasha. And don't worry, Soldier. We'll have you back on your feet in no-time." Naruto uttered a small thank you as she walked out the door. Looking at his metal fist, he opened it and clenched it closed again, over and over, trying to get a feel for it.

"Welcome to Gadgetron Helpdesk." Naruto jumped at the voice that spoke through what he now believed to be a speaker on his forearm. "We are happy to be of assistance here at Gadgetron. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. As problems arise, we will do our best to monitor the situation and provide help in any way we can. To interrupt our messages, press the triangle button."

Naruto looked confused, until he noticed a what appeared to be a bright-green triangle, along-side a square, circle, and X. "Well, that's convenient," he whispered to himself, hitting the button as the Helpdesk lady began to speak again, silencing her. Standing up, he began to stretch his legs, before throwing a few test punches, finding the new arm to be not only as functional as his real arm, but far stronger as well. That was evidenced when he dented the metal wall of the medical room.

"Damn," rang a metallic voice, causing Naruto to turn and see the one of the Robotic Galactic Rangers standing in the door frame. "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of one of those punches." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um..." he stammered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," the Ranger announced. "The captain told me to bring you this." He held out his hand, and showed Naruto a holo-pad. "She said you might not be familiar with one of these, so she made sure it has a basic tutorial on how to use it properly." Naruto took the device with a nod of thanks as the trooper pointed to a button and screen on the wall opposite Naruto's bed. "If you need anything at all, just hit that button and someone should be on the other end of the line to get it for you."

For two days, or at least what felt like two days to the blonde, he did nothing but eat, sleep, and read. Helpdesk did prove to be quite helpful in discovering just what his arm, as well as its special upgrades, could do. But learning and testing were two different things, and Naruto had had enough of the same room by that time. Deciding he knew the basics well enough, he pushed the red button beneath the screen. Expecting one of the Rangers to answer his call, he was a little surprised when Captain Sasha appeared on the screen. The shinobi hadn't seen the cat-like woman since he had awoken on the first day.

"Naruto, good to see you up and about," she said. "Why don't you come meet me on the Bridge and we can talk more. You'll find it easy enough, you shouldn't need an escort." Before Naruto could say so much as a word, Sasha signed out, eliciting a sigh from the blonde. He supposed she did say it would be fairly easy to find, and he could always ask one of the rangers for help.

Pulling out the new set of clothing they had given him, he changed out of the basic set they gave to patients. The new set seemed to be exactly to his measurements. It was form-fitting, and practical for combat, and while not exactly his style, he had to admit they weren't that bad.

Exiting the med-bay, he moved down the large hallway until he moved into an enormous main room, Galactic rangers walking about, marching in groups of two. One of them caught sight of the blonde and waved, which Naruto returned in kind, walking up to the two.

"How's it going, man?" the waver asked. Naruto shrugged, still not used to being violently torn from his home into a strange world. At the moment, though...

"Eh, not to bad, I guess," he replied. "Captain Sasha wants me to meet her on the Bridge. Think you guys can point me in the right direction?" Both Rangers pointed with the arm cannons to a large platform, covered in what appeared to be a retractable dome. Giving a quick two-fingered salute, Naruto dashed passed the two and entered the platform. He must have hit something or triggered a switch, because the dome closed and the floor began to shake a bit, before the entire platform took off like a sideways elevator. Naruto watched the outside fly by as he moved along, seeing some of the other areas of the ship. The stop was very gentle, and the glass dome now retracted, allowing him to step out.

Walking through the doors, which opened automatically with a loud hiss, his breath was caught in his throat. He could see outside the ship, see the stars and planets and a galaxy full of life. Words couldn't describe the grandness of it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Captain Sasha giving him a look that said she knew exactly how he felt about the sheer beauty.

"Welcome to the Solana Galaxy," she announced.

Chapter end

Alright guys, this has been in the works for some time, I hope you all enjoy, and there will be plenty more to come. I plan to complete turn around this entire crossover category.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
